Untitled As Of Yet
by honami
Summary: the group had jus finished their practice match with Ryonan. Sakuragi is back to practicing basics and there's this new guy in town...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of their characters.**

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic about Slam Dunk so please bear with me.

* * *

Untitled As Of Yet

Author : honami

It has been a long while since the group had began to practice seriously. Sakuragi was again practicing the basics of basketball while the others (Kogure, Akagi, Yasuda, Ryota, Rukawa, Mitsui) were all playing a practice game.

(Sakuragi had evily glared at Akagi and the others as they played on the court, while he practiced the basics)

_Sakuragi: Why the hell am I back to basics again! I have played in the practice game with Ryonan and was able to do something (well sort of) But why am I doing this again? Could someone refresh me?_

Sakuragi: Hey! AYako, why the hell am I back to basics when I've already played with THEM during the pratice game with Ryonan! Aren't I supposed to be with them practi-

WHACK

(Ayako holds a paper fan in her hand and eyes Sakuragi warily)

Ayako: Why do you think are we doing this again? Well let me refresh your memory. You performance in the practice game did not really go that great and whe you dribble the ball you would lose it to someone else.

(Ayako then puts her hand to her waist and looks at the guys on the court)

Ayako: It would be a big help to those guys out there if you would be serious with your training…

(Sakuragi did not hear Ayako's speech as he watched THEM. How he would like to show them that he ill get back at them for treating like a beginner (in which he really was) but he would prove to them that he could do what they are currently doing right now which is playing basketball. He made a silent promise to himself that he would do it better than those guys.)

(Sakuragi concentrated on practicing the basics, seeing that what Ayako had told them earlier had held some truth. If he mastered the basics of basketball, then he could master everything else.)

_Don't think that you guys could best me in this game! I may be a beginner but I'll beat you all none the less. Especially you Rukawa._

_

* * *

_The guys were busy playing to take notice of the trouble that is already brewing in the school grounds.

A guy had just come to school riding a red BMW F650 motorcycle. His dark brown hair was tied in a neat ponytail that reached his back. He wore the same uniform as the guys and wore a pair of white Chuck Taylor's that matched his white body bag which was slung over his shoulder. His eyes were covered by sunglasses which hid his amused look from the people who were currently eyeing him with a mixture of anger, shock, and is that admiration?

He just shook the feeling off and went to park his bike near the entrance. Turned off the ignition andwalked inside only to be blocked by the Judo Club Members. The captain of the club, Auota approaches him and gives him a death glare. He just ignores it tries to walk past the group who were blocking his way.

Auota blocked his way and said gave him another death glare.

Auota: You got a lot of nerve driving to school in that noisy bike of yours, don't you! Don't you know that bikes are not allowed in this school. Maybe we should teach this new kid here a lesson or two about the school policy.

The members of Judo club just laughed at what their captain had said. They also had walked towards their captain and had entirely surrounded the newbie crunching their knuckles in the process.

A small group of spectators had watched the beginning of a rumble. They were talking about how this new kid would be sorry he got in a mess with the Judo team and he was going to be in one hell of a fight.

* * *

(Back in the gym)

Ayako: Ok guys. I think we had just enough practice for this afternoon. You could clean yourselves up and then go home.

(Ayako turns to look at Sakuragi who has finished with dribbling and was now practicing jumping.)

Ayako: As for you Sakuragi, you could also stop and we'll continue again tomorrow.

It seems that Sakuragi did not hear what Ayako had said as he continued on practicing jumping and then dribbling as he watched the guys walk to the lockers. Ayako just shrugs and follows the group of guys remembering that she had to inform them about something or someone very important.

* * *

A shadow can be seen lurking outside the gym. This certain person was eyeing the group who had just finished practicing. He decided to go inside.

He tried to be as quiet as possible. His arm had hurt a bit after he had fought with the Judo team.

Flashback

Auota: So do you think you can handle all of us, eh new kid?

Not seeing any reaction, this got Auota mad and he lunged at the guy to be followed by his members. A few kicks here and there were exchanged. The spectator could see some blood eing drawn but they did not have the courage to stop it. They were expecting the new kid to fall after the fight but what they saw shocked them.

End Flashback

_I can't believe that those guys were really serious. Damn! My arms hurts a bit, I think I need to put some Hot Compress later when I get home. At least I was able to beat some of them up and escape them from finding me. I did not think that I would end up here. Well I might as well look around._

The gymnasium consisted of a large basketball court that was located in the middle. It had a second floor where spectators could watch the games. The lockers were found on the far side of the gymnasium. The court was covered with a bit of dirt and he saw some left over packs of food and drinks. He was surprised when he heard a guy muttering curses directed at someone who was obviously not on the floor. He looked around and saw this person who had bright orange hair with well defined arms and legs, practicing the basics of basketball. He made a mental note not to make this person mad if he were to cross his path.

Sakuragi did not seem to notice when the doors of the gym opened and closed and the foot steps of a person walking up to him since he was so absorbed in his practice and still muttering curses and what horrible things he could do to that sly fox named Rukawa and the gorilla named Akagi.

Sakuragi: Damn you Rukawa! I'll beat you in this game! I'll be the king of rebound and I won't think twice of passing the ball to you.

The guy eyed this angry orange head and he noticed that this guy was dribbling the ball faster and better compared to what he was doing earlier. He looked on and confirmed his suspicion that this person was not aware of his capabilities since he was so angry at something or someone that he did not even notice that he had improved during the short time that he practiced.

(While inside the locker)

Kogure: Hey Akagi! Don't you think Sakuragi's doing his practice too much? Ayako had already informed him that practice was done for today…

Ryota: Just leave him be. I think what he's doing right now would really help him. Well in a way it would but then again…

Akagi just looks at the floor. He hadn't noticed that it was made of white tiles. He then though to himself.

_How long has it been since Sakuragi had started? He couldn't remember. He though to the first day he had met the guy and he laughed at the thought._

The guys were oblivious to what Akagi was currently thinking. They started to talk about different things like how they were going to improve their defense and offense especially when they played with Ryonan and other basketball teams they were yet to face. Each of them had their own thoughts thinking of their foes and how they were going to improve themselves.

When Ayako said something that caught their attention.

Ayako was standing on one of the chairs. Her hands on her hips and was looking at everyone.

_I wonder how these guys would take the news? A newbie coming into their group. It seems that everyone has already accepted each other. How would they feel about a new guy coming in?_

Ayako dismissed these thoughts and began her speech.

Ayako: Hey guys! I got an announcement to make. How would you feel if a new guy were added to the team?

_Ok, here goes their reactions.(ayako)_

Shohoku Team: WHAT!

The whole group stands out. Look of shock and disbelief could be read on their faces. Coach Ansai just watches at the group observing how they would take this information. He chuckled at their reaction.

* * *

Ok guys that ends the first chapter of my story. I'm just thinking of how I would introduce this new guy to the group. Anyway Read and Review please. 


End file.
